War of the Worlds: Everything's Changing
by Aurora-Dawn Redbird
Summary: Ivy and George are back from their honeymoon and living in newly-wed bliss, school nearly over but the Volturi and Voldemort have other pland for them, Ruby and Fred. How will everything change?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome back my dear readers, here is another (hopefully) action packed installment of Ivy, George, Fred and Ruby just for you. Enjoy :D x**

Chapter 1

I was staring out of the window of the plane, the runway thundering away below us and then that sinking feeling that you get as you take off. On top of that, the feeling was emphasised by the fact that we were going home. Our honeymoon was over and we had to return to Hogwarts to collect our results. No more midnight strolls along the beach with the moonlight playing across George's pale skin, no more long lie in listening to his breathing and a distinct lack of time alone together. School is useless for married couples.

Out of he window the sun was slipping below the horizon, the sky tinted pink like geraniums, and beautiful. I turned to my husband who was a distinct shade of green, "you okay honey?" I enquired,

"why did you insist on flying like muggles do, we can do magic for a reason , hello apparition" he said slowly, through gritted teeth

"because we get to spend more time together, and besides unless you want to use the Floo network from hell and spend 10 hours suspended between fireplaces like we had to do on the way, then this is the only way" I said, sliding my fingers into his clenched fists which softened his hard look. I squeezed his hand reassuringly,

"but planes are invented by muggles, I don't trust them, there aren't any charms to protect us"

"keep you voice down" I whispered, "we're surrounded by muggles and they are trying to work out what muggles and charms are. Your hardly talking quietly"

"I'm sorry" he theatrically whispered before leaning down to kiss me, the inhibitions of flying slowly falling away as he started to relax. He tried to slip his hand around my waste but the seat belt wouldn't let him move any closer and there was an arm rest in the way so he decided to pout. "don't do that Georgie" I whispered, "your too damn irresistible when you do that. Here is not a good place",

"ohh I know, but your pretty sexy when your slightly worried or stressed, you have that look on your face…" he chuckled,

"Public place" I warned him sternly which caused him to pout again. "Georgiee" I groaned as the seat belt sign pinged off and he nearly jumped out of his seat, much to the amusement of the little girl sitting across the aisle. I unclipped my seat belt and stood up to stretch, I wasn't the greatest fan of this form or flying, too cramped for my liking – give me a broom any day. Plus brooms are carbon neutral, we should give muggles enchanted brooms and the world's pollution problems would be solved. But then we wouldn't be a secret so bang goes that theory. I slid past George to check our bags in the over head lockers, my broom was in my bag – it could still break even in it's tiny state and there was no way that was going to happen, we still had to play Slytherin to win the cup. Whilst I was up I grabbed my magazine, notebook and pen.

I turned to sit back down again and George was wrestling with the buckle of his seat belt, I laughed "let me help you, you idiot"

"well at least I'm your idiot" he smiled as I unclipped his belt,

"I wouldn't have it any other way" I said leaning down to kiss him, wow that was a first I think! As I did so I bumped the chair in front and a sullen looking lady with a tight grey bun glared back at us "I'm so sorry" I apologised, as I sat down

"well at least you know how to apologise that's more than can be said for some" she snapped before adding, "did I hear you mention charms" in a softer, kinder tone. The colour drained from both of our faces. She laughed at this, "don't think I don't know one of Arthur's boys when I see one, You're a Weasley through and through"

"Who are you , and how do you know my dad?" George gulped,

"Ohh I'm sorry love, I work with your father in The Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects, I've just been on an errand for work I'm Emelda Lunstrom " she smiled "and you must also be Fred or George – I saw the picture in the Daily Prophet, your definitely a twin"

"I'm George" he stammered,

"Ahh that means you must be the lovely Ivy"

"hi" I said, my eyes bulging

"don't pull that face dear, it's so unbecoming with your facial structure, Arthur couldn't talk about the wedding enough, he's so proud of you George, that you found someone like Ivy here, who I'm told does wonders in bringing out the slightly more serious young man in you"

"she's definitely good for me that's for sure, one of a kind" he smiled grinning proudly, gazing at me. "my soul mate my other half" he added loud enough for just me to hear. He was still holding my hand which he squeezed as I blushed, trying to hide behind my hair, "I mean it" he whispered into my ear as he tucked my hair behind it, "I love you so much"

"I love you too" I told him stroking his cheek with my free hand before kissing him lightly, out of the corner of my eye I could still see Emelda watching us, that was weird. I pushed up the arm rest between us and snuggled against George's side, tucking my legs up, scribbling in my notebook '_George why would someone from your dads department travel to another country when they have their own Ministry?' _

'_Uhhh I'm not sure, advising them maybe' _he scrawled back in his messy writing,

'_Something feels wrong though, it's not right, why would she be flying, if she was with the Ministry she'd use their private direct Floo Network that links all of the Ministry's._ I looked up at him a worried expression on my face, he took the pen slowly out of my hands and wrote '_I trust you with my life'. _I put my handover his and looked up at him again forcing a smile. Before whispering "I trust you more than you know" I then kissed him who cared that we were in a public place anymore,

"not with your life" he then teased,

"being immortal has it's advantages" I genuinely smiled, I lent up to kiss him again but I saw that Emelda had turned around and was looking at us, had she heard me mention being immortal? "I meant to ask you, as your George, how's Fred and his wife, what's her name…Oh Ruby" on the words Ruby her eyes lit up and she smiled. I tried to keep my cool, I squeezed Georges hand as if to tell him don't do anything stupid. "They're fine thank you, a few ups and down but everything's back on track now" George said carefully.

"Good for them, I'm glad to hear it, can't have young love broken so soon now can we" she said with a slight undertone that I couldn't pick out,

"of course not" I added with my sickly sweet teachers pet smile, gripping Georges hand tightly, "anyway best get back to my book, you'll say hello to your father for me, I won't be at work for another week or so, I'm finally taking some holiday" she said before turning around.

I picked up my pen once again, '_I really, really don't trust her. She gives me the creeps.'_

'_Tell me about it, it's just the way she looks at you' _he shuddered,

'_I love how you notice that she's looking at me funny' _

"I'm your husband, it's my job" he said out loud smiling at me cupping my face in his hands, "I suppose it is" I said before writing '_can't have anyone else staring at your gorgeously immortal wife' _

"no we can't" I whispered before kissing me. The seat belt then pinged back on and George jumped out of his seat once again as the plane started to shake around a bit, the Pilot apologised for the turbulence and George just went green. "it's ok, honey, nothing to be afraid of" I reassured him,

"are you sure about that"

"well if anything is wrong just make sure I break your fall I won't die"

"that's hardly reassuring Ives"

"I know but seriously don't be worried"

"I'll try not to, at least I've got you here"

"good thing hey" I smiled kindly at him, as I tried to nestle into his side.

"stupid muggle technology" he muttered to no one in particular,

"don't let your dad hear that" I joked, "you'd never hear the end of it unless you really want to know the whole story behind The Wright brothers and the first flight"

"the what brothers? "

"don't you worry that little head of yours"

"man how do you know all of this stuff, your like a walking talking dictionary"

"I read books my dear, you should try it sometimes, and the good immortal memory helps" I whispered so dear old Emelda in front wouldn't hear about my imortalness.

"I was wondering why we had a library" he joked smiling again, his fear forgotten for a few minutes,

"slight clue there" I teased back, a grin plastered across my face. I loved being like this with him, it gave me a chance for him to rub of on me, let my less serious side out for a while. He was good for me as well.

The rest of the flight passed without incident, George fell into a restless and I flicked through my trashy magazine full of famous muggles that I'd never heard of. I mean what was the big deal with some annoying looking kid named Justin Bieber? He looked about 7 years old and I bet had a voice like a chipmunk yet his concert sold out in minutes? Muggles were a strange bunch. Anyway I eventually fell asleep against Georges side and before I knew it there was a large bump as we landed, back in Exeter International Airport, George woke with a start, sitting bolt upright in his seat. "whaaa. What was that" he said gripping the arm rests,

"hey calm down, we just landed, your ordeal is nearly over"

"at last" he smiled with a sigh of relief

"and then we can go home"

"yes, yes we can" he added before kissing me. The seat belt sign soon turned off and we grabbed our bags from the lockers and ambled off the plane, George's legs shaking a little. He eventually made it down the steps, "land, solid land. How I've missed you"

"you really do hate flying don't you!"

"yes. Don't ever, ever make me do that again" he said, but he couldn't help but smile as he looked at me. "ok, I promise"

"good" he smiled as we went through Passport Control and baggage reclaim. As we walked out into the Arrivals hall two very familiar and eager faces greeted us. "IVY" Ruby screamed as she jumped up and down waving her hands frantically in the air. Despite everything that I mentioned earlier, it was good to be home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you all go, another chapter 2, please, please review I would like to know what you think! x**

Chapter 2 

Ruby was suddenly running towards me squealing and hugging me tightly round my neck, I suddenly heard a "GEEEEOOORGE" coming from Fred and he slow motion sprinted towards his twin, I think he could hear him humming the Chariots of Fire theme as he swept his brother into a hug mimicking Ruby and I. "Whoa, Fred, didn't know you missed me that much, it was only a fortnight. Was the big bad ruby mean to you?" George teased as he thumped his brother. Fred placed him back down on the floor, "wouldn't you like to know" Fred teased,

"I think your mistaken my dear brother"

"ahh it's good to have you back bro, it's no fun around here without you"

"you flatter me" George teased as he pretended to fan his face, he then turned to Ruby, "so Ruby… how's the broom holding up, it still in one piece? "

She looked at him sarcastically "Yes. It. Is. Just because you got 5 brooms in your first year doesn't mean I will. I am more refined, more controlled,"

"More practiced at repairing charms" He retorted.

"Ok, ok you got me. The most it's been broken into is 6 pieces at the moment."

"now that is impressive, well you've got your teacher back now"

"hey Fred's not that bad"

"no, he is very good. But Ivy is better even if I do say so myself".

"Biased much" I joked smiling at my husband

Before George could reply the lady from the plane, Emelda, came shooting round the corner and ploughed straight into Ruby, dropping her rather large and battered leather handbag. Ruby immediately knelt down to help her, muttering her apologies, and then froze. She slowly stood up whiter than white, as Emelda started to speak, "ahh Ivy, George we meet again. That means you must be Fred and Ruby" she said turning to face the two of them, Ruby had retreated to Fred, wrapping his arms protectively around her muttering "ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod, shit, shit, shittedy, shit, Ivy we have a problem" under her breath. My head snapped up and I just stared at her,

"what the fuck Rubes she's a little old lady " I whispered back in our practically silent conversation, completely ignoring Fred who had started to cover for us by chatting politely to Emelda, "your beginning to freak me out "

"Beginning? You need to review the term freak out darlin', we need to get out. And now". I looked at her seriously

" Tell me why, Rubes just tell me what's going on".

"Not here, they're back. I knew it, I knew it. They'd never leave me alone."

"No, you can't be serious"

"Deadly". I just stared at her some more, reaching out to take Georges hand, needing some reassurance, some comfort before throwing myself back into the conversation. Perhaps a little too eagerly as Emelda started to talk once again about work, she was still staring at me funny and her eyes kept darting between Ruby and I. "yes, yes, I've worked for the Ministry for a number of years now and I've never had a Boss like your father. What a man"

"tell me about it, he brought us lot up" George chuckled, unaware of the conversation I just had with Ruby. I wish it would stay that way. I didn't want to involve him in any of this, but he was my husband and he wanted to be like me and there was nothing I could do to change that.

I needed to get us out of here somehow. Ruby looked bloody terrified and Emelda just had an odd grin on her face, like she was enjoying how uncomfortable Ruby was. I suddenly caught sight of something glinting on George's wrist. His watch. I gave it to him for his 20th Birthday, engraved with 'Forever' in ancient runes, and our intertwined initials. "GEORGE" I suddenly exclaimed grabbing his wrist (the one with the watch) "IS THAT THE TIME. We have to go, NOW" luckily he caught on fast,

"Merlin, Mums gonna kill us, sorry Emelda but we really have to go! Jeez, the plane must have been late, I'm so sorry, I'll say hi to dad for you, BYE" he called as I dragged him out to the car, practically sprinting from the terminal. We finally stopped next to Fred's new car (they were hardly going to pick us up in a two seater Porsche now were they) A shining burgundy Jeep. George was the only one bent double panting "please…don't'….make…me…ever…run…like…that…again"

"I'm sorry honey" I said rubbing his back, "I forget that your not as, well fit as us"

"I'm fit…your just…immortal damnit"

"yes but we make a deal" I whispered, checking Ruby wasn't listening, "I promised you and I'm not going back on my word. It's what you wanted"

"and I still do, and I love you and I know how hard it will be for you" he said taking my face in his hands before kissing me, "GUYS" Fred called, "I hate to burst your little bubble but honeymoon's over and we want to get home"

"Opps" I grinned, we obviously got a little carried away before dragging to Ruby round to the other side of the car to talk alone with her, "are you sure Ruby? About her?"

"The crest fell out of her bag when she dropped it." she snapped

"But why, why now?"

"Now if I knew that I wouldn't be such a mess now would I", opps, grumpy Ruby.

" I know what they did to you was terrible and I know why you hate them but you need to calm down " I said pulling her into a hug as Fred and George's very, very confused heads popped up over the car "Care to enlighten us?" George inquired,

"That woman is working with the Volturi"

"WHAT" they both exclaimed

"Shut up" Ruby and I hissed, "public place" I added,

"Sorry" they then mouthed simultaneously. George then came over to me

"We have to tell dad, get her out of the ministry" Fred said

"Frederick, you do that and we're all dead. If they know that he knows they will hunt him down faster than you can say Azkaban." Fred gulped, "And are they really going to believe us...a bunch of 20 year olds, two school drop outs and two who dont even know their MICE results yet "

"We shouldn't tell them, they're all in enough danger as it is. The amount of times she mentioned dad...it was a warning" George said,

"George you have no idea, out of all of them, you're the one in the most danger " Ruby said, she was right. He was human.

A dark look fell across his face as he reached out and pulled me into a hug "Ivy you have to do it soon"

"No George, I won't, I can't. I'm not ready" I cried, a tear rolling down my cheek. "I'm not strong enough yet" Fred and Ruby just stood there looking slightly uncomfortable. They shouldn't have to hear this conversation. "ok" he then whispered as he rubbed his hand across my back, "if you mean that"

"I do, like I said. A promise is a promise" I said, still blubbing like a baby. I wasn't ready. I couldn't bare the thought of hurting the man that I loved. Committing him to a life of raw thirst and craving for blood. None of us chose to be like this, we had no choice. We had this thrust upon us and we could never wish it on anyone else. Not even our worst enemy. "Hadn't we better go? " Ruby said as George released me. She put her hand comfortingly on my shoulder and let me climb into the back seat of the car. George was about to climb in next to me but she must have given him one of her, 'this is neither the time nor place' glares as he decided to sit next to Fred in the passenger seat. I turned myself so that I could just stare out of the window but I felt Ruby slip her hand into mine and squeeze it slightly, in an 'I'll listen if you want to talk' type of way. "I'm scared I'll hurt him" I whispered, another secret, silent conversation, "I love him too much"

"is this about what I think it's about"

"probably" I sniffed. She looped an arm round me and sort of squished me against he,

"he trusts you, you know that right…Merlin Ivy the idiot married you"

"Oh I know he does, I'm just not sure I can do it".

"Have you talked to Alice " she asked softly

"Yes, she said it's all going to be fine"

" So what in Merlin's name are you worrying about?"

"he feels bad enough already though, he practically manipulated me into agreeing but I do want him forever and I would be a liar if I said otherwise. This just bought home the fact that I am going to have to do it at some point, we haven't really talked about it since the day that Fred proposed to you" I sniffed,

"You need to talk to him again, the poor guy is going to need as much support as you will. He's seen all us go through it and he still wants to. The guys got guts...and anyway a little more compromising wouldn't hurt. He's doing this for you Ives." She hugged me again. "your right. Why do you have to be right".

" I merely have an outside perspective, I'm not clouded with lovey,dovey stuff, not for George at least s". We both laughed at this, and a smile returned to my face, which made Ruby smile back. "It'll be ok" she reassured me at a normal sound level. "thank you Rubes" I said giving her a lopsided hug,

"Everything Ok? Fred inquired. I bet he'd been listening.

"It is now " Ruby replied. Smiling at her husband in the rear-view mirror. I looked out of the window to the familiar sight of The Burrow and Ginny grinning waving frantically . "MUM THEY'RE HERE! THEY'RE BACK"

" Gin, we've all got eyes. SHUT UP !" came from Bill. We climbed out of the car and George slipped his hand round my waist, "I'm sorry honey" he whispered before kissing the top of my head, "me too" I replied leaning my head against his side. Molly came bustling out of the door "George darling, I hope you looked after her"

"of course I did mum, she's my wife" he sighed

"and Ivy, he didn't do anything stupid did he"

"don't you worry, I had him in check" I replied looking up at my husband, smiling,

"ohh I'm sure you did" Bill said with a glint in his eye.

"lovely to see you too Bill. Miss me? " I teased

"of course I did my dear titchy little sister-in-law. No one to tease about their, how should I put it…nocturnal habits"

"shut your mouth right now" I said through clenched teeth as I cut him off and had him pressed up against the wall "one more word"

"and what, you'll bite me? Nahh you wouldn't dare"

"just watch me" I hissed tightening my grip,

"whoa easy does it" George said, "we haven't even been back 5 minutes yet. I would quite like my brother in one piece for a bit longer" he said pulling me away from Bill, "besides where would the fun be if you killed him, this is far more entertaining to watch". I punched him lightly in the ribs before wrapping my arms around his waist as he draped and arm over my shoulder "he just, I don't know. Gets to me"

"I can tell" he chuckled as he led me inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy :D** x

Chapter 3

It had been a few days since we returned home, and so far we had averted all conversation about me changing him and the Volturi threat. I was lying in bed thinking about what to say to him. It had been niggling at the back of my mind and I needed to get it over and done with. However George interrupted my deep train of thought as he slid his warm hand round my waste. I think I jumped quite high, "please don't do that" I gasped, rolling over to face my husband who had a huge smile across his face, "I'm sorry" he said before stroking my face and kissing the end my nose, "but I couldn't resist, your just too irresistible" he kissed me properly

"your not to bad yourself " I said slipping my hand round his waste,

"bah. Don't do that, your hands are cold"

"we're even now though" I teased kissing him and pressing myself against him as he chuckled, "what's so funny" I pouted,

"Ruby and Fred stuck at The Burrow, and well you know them"

"fair enough" I smiled, I knew what it was like, having to tiptoe around and sneak a kiss and hug here and there. "They're going to go mad"

"I know the feeling, all the times you stayed and were just the other side of the wall, my beautiful girlfriend"

"George Weasley" I exclaimed,

"what, I was just a normal teenage boy, those things couldn't be helped" he attempted an excuse, "what! Don't look at me like that"

"look at you like what" I teased, "well I'm your wife now, so you don't have to worry besides we have a house all to ourselves"

"just as well really" he said before kissing me , I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his brilliantly ginger hair letting him pull me against his toned chest as he gently caressed my back. After a very long moment I jumped up teasing him and dashed onto our dressing room "Ivy" he moaned and I stuck my head back round the door to see my husband sitting upright in the middle of our bed pouting, "yes" I grinned cheekily,

"why? "

" well we couldn't stay in bed all day now could we." I teased as he swung his legs out of bed and came over to me slipping his arms round my waste once again, kissing my neck, "George, honey I need to get dressed" I pleaded,

"ok, only if you wear this" he grinned as he dug out one of his shirts throwing it at me, "you look so damn hot in those"

"humm, I wonder why, let me see, it's not that long" I teased as I put it on along with my leggings and a thin plated belt, inhaling the familiar scent of George that lingered on the collar. "there, perfect" he mused as he kissed me once more, I let my hands drift up his chest and around his neck as he picked me up and put me on the top of the chest of draws "that's better" he muttered kissing me all the more. I started kissing my way down his neck. The feeling of his soft skin beneath my lips and his thudding pulse. I could feel the familiar rush of desire that I felt when hunting. The need for blood. I brushed my teeth gently over his smooth skin, my senses heightened as his pulse quickened and I could feel the blood rushing through his veins. "Do it Ivy" I heard him moan. "Go on I know you can". I wanted to I wanted to taste the sweetness of his blood, I was caught up in the moment. For a second I though I was actually going to do it but my heart took over and I pulled away running to the other side of the room, staring it my husband. "I'm sorry G, I'm sorry" I cried as I apparated to The Burrow with a 'pop' and I appeared in the living room with tears streaming down my face "Rubes" I sobbed trying to hold myself together.

She stood up, a worried look plastered across her face as she grabbed my hand and dragged me out of The Burrow and out into the surrounding woodland. "Ives, what happened?" I shook my head and collapsed to the leafy floor

"I nearly, I nearly changed him" I told her, tears still freely flowing " his blood and.. and…" I couldn't get enough words out.

But he's ok?" I nodded in reply,, "Good then lets get ho-"

"Well, well, well, this was easier than expected" a voice taunted from behind us Ruby spun around and I cautiously follow suit. "You know from what Aro said I thought she was going to put up a fight...shame I was looking forward to Crucioing this bitch." I started to draw my wand out when there was another crack from behind us, I spun round wand at the ready to become face to face with the famous Bellatrix Lestrange, her mad eyes staring at me, "hello there Ivy" she taunted, "lovely to meet you at last"

"stay away from me" I stammered,

"ahh, is lickle Ivy scared of big bad Bellatrix"

"you wish" I hissed, regaining some composure my wand still pointed at her, my muscles tensed ready for a fight.

"you think your so cleaver don't you, all immortal" I gulped,. "Oh yes I know what you are Ivy Fitzgerald. Or should I say Weasley, how is that new, new human husband of yours". We were walking slow circles around each other now.

"you leave George out of this" I could hear my heart pounding in my chest.

"now why would I do that my dear, you love him and love can be so easily lost"

"you lay one finger on him and you'll regret it"

"Ohh" she pouted, "but he's so fragile and so alone in that little cottage of yours. So easily disposed of, it wouldn't take long. I promise"

"right, that's it" I growled and lunged at her throwing her hard against a tree as she just laughed, a shrill cackling laugh, as she landed on the ground "Ivy, Ivy, Ivy, you've got a lot to learn, _CRUCIO_" a red light shot out of her wand as I yelled.

"_Protego Horribilis_" and a blue light shot out of mine, we were locked in combat. I could see Ruby battling it out with who I now realised was Yaxley, great, just great. I was stuck duelling Bellatrix, one of the most talented dark wizards and I nearly bit my husband What a fantastic day.

And then she changed tact, "_Sectum Sempra_"

"_Expelliarmus_" I yelled dashing way before the spell could reach me, and then I locked my gaze with hers "you messed with the wrong girl"

"there, there, this is just a little bit of fun. No need to get all worked up about it"

"you've seen nothing yet. This is just the icing on the cake"

"in your dreams little girl".

I simply thought one thing '_Levicorpus_' as she found herself looking at things from a very different angle.

"no one calls me little and gets away with it" I said sternly,

"my, my what have we got going on here, a little party I see. Care if I join you. No scrap that. Don't mind if I do"

"shit" I muttered, losing concentration and Bellatrix dropped head first onto the ground as a familiarly cloaked figure that had so often haunted my dreams stepped out from behind a tree, his red eyes glowing. "now, now, don't use language like that, it's not proper for a girl like you" he said in a smooth voice as he came forward, pushed me against a tree and stroked the side of my face with a long pale finger. "let go of me you bastard" I hissed,

"ohh, who's the cleaver one now hey. Bellatrix is, Bellatrix is" she sung behind us clapping her hands "my Lord will be so proud, I caught Ivy Fitzgerald, I caught Ivy Fitzgerald"

"it's Weasley bitch, get it right" I spat, anger building up

"That's quiet enough Bellatrix" The vampire commanded. She shut up but grinned and bit her lip looking very pleased with herself as she bent down and picked up a large rock off the floor and then looked between me and the rock. I gulped I had an inkling to what might come next. I was right. She threw it at me and the world went black as I sunk to my knees.

I slowly came round in a small damp room with a tiny window high up on the wall and Ruby was curled up in a foetal position on the floor. I wanted George, I wanted him to be here to hold me to comfort me. I didn't even leave on a good note. I didn't even tell him that I loved him. Ruby started to groan. "Ruby, Rubes, wake up. Oh Merlin, wake up." I hissed, I didn't really want to be alone,

"Wha-what, where's Freddie, is he ok?" she moaned, half awake,

"I wish I could tell you, I really do, but I don't know" I sighed as she struggled to sit up, as she did she revealed the full extent of her injuries. "Ohh, right, that's what happened, I'm gonna get that little runt or die trying because he has crossed the line with me, and I am not going to rest until I do" she exclaimed suddenly,

"Rubes they cut you up pretty bad on the way here, wait a sec, _Episkey_" I had to fix her up, but this was too much for her, she needed blood or a lot of rest to recover properly. And I knew which one she wasn't going to be getting any time soon, she sunk back Well that's me out, I'll see you later Ives," she said almost as a joke as she sunk back down to the floor with a final yawn. I lent against the wall resting my chin up on my knees. I was just going to have to wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Let the games begin :) x**

Chapter 4 

I let the hours pass, passing in and out of a fitful sleep, George drifting in and out of my dreams, his warm, loving touch and beautiful smile along with Bellatrix's cold hard stare and hooded figures. I could feel the dull throbbing inside my skull, I shifted position slightly and let my eyes drift open to see Ruby sitting next to me and she absentmindedly stroked my wild curls and in a scared, quiet voice, "Ives? Ivy, where are we"

"Uhhh" I groaned and a voice I recognised stated to speak

"That, my dear is an excellent question, let me enlighten you...these are the, shall we say dungeons, below my estate, Malfoy Manor that is." Lucius Malfoy informed us in his deep drawl. I pushed myself up onto a sitting position to watch him to step into the flickering light beyond the steel bars of our prison, his pale blonde hair shimmering, Ruby was crouched and hissing at him as a second figure emerged she clearly despised.

"Ruby, dearest, so delightful to see you so well. And I don't believe we've met, Ivy is it? Well it's a pleasure, nonetheless." He nodded in my direction,

"I wish I could say the same," I said curtly, "But being abducted and imprisoned doesn't tend to make a good first impression."

"Quite right, quite right" he replied locking his scarlet eyes with mine. "Anyway, we have pressing business to attend to, so if you two would be so kind." He stepped back and Lucius opened the door with an effortless flick of his wand and Ruby made a break for it, running straight into the arms of the Vampire.

"I must commend your efforts Ruby, but your worth to us is too much not to take precautions." He locked his strong arms around my best friend and forced her kicking and screaming from the room, yelling my name at the top of her lungs.

Lucius came over to me, "well I do hope you'll be better behaved than your dear friend"

"not likely" I snarled

"don't mess with me young lady"

"why do people always underestimate me" I said as I punched him full force, blood trickling down his face, before adding "No one. Messes. With. Me" with a snarl.

"tough your coming with me" he growled, he clearly wasn't used to being beaten by someone a lot younger than him. I then caught the smell of his blood, the sweet smell for the second time in two days it overwhelmed me and I couldn't think straight, he suddenly realised what was running through my mind, he grabbed me by the hair and yanked me out of our little cell. Following Ruby and her captor.

We were forced into a large dining room, a huge stone fireplace dominated one wall and we were thrown down on the floor next to it, I slowly looked up and standing there was the darkest wizard of them all. I heard Harry cry his name in his sleep when he stayed at The Burrow during the summers. Lord Voldemort. " Shall we begin?" He asked, the room fell silent before barking at a small plump figure standing faithfully by his side "Wormtail, would you please ensure out two guests will not escape"

"Yes master" he stuttered before scurrying over to us, flashing as a gappy grin.

All of the Death Eaters were staring at their master with respect glowing behind their eyes. "Indeed we shall, would you care to start...take your claims on these two talented immortals" the one who dragged Ruby out of our prison replied

Yaxley put up his hand and started to speak after a submissive nod from Voldemort, his voice not nearly as much malice as it had earlier, he had returned to the world of hierarchy and much to his discontent he wasn't at the top and his voice showed it. Definitely not the voice of a powerful leader. He was a power hungry man who happened to be a very good actor. "Well, I'd like to say, that uh, that one, the uh taller one, I caught her, well before he turned up, so by rights she's ours"

Bellatrix stood up and smiled at me "And I got that one, before the security showed, they're both ours" One of the other vampires who had kidnapped us smiled at her, "you'd be ribbons if I hadn't showed" he said clearly pleased with his work,

"DONT YOU LIE BOY, I HEXED HER" Yaxley yelled back at him unimpressed. There was a noise at the back of the room and a figure that I hadn't noticed stood up "You dare claim her, she's my daughter". Dean was back. Everyone turned to look at him in awe. He obviously forgot to mention that small detail to most of them.

Ruby squealed and I looked over at her, her eyes were wide and staring, she was struggling to get free from the ropes that bound her Making the most of the sudden lack of attention she made one last frantic attempt to break free and suddenly they snapped and she jumped to her feet. Had they never heard of magic? Idiots. Did they really think that ropes were going to hold two Halflings?

Everyone's heads whipped back to face us once more, Ruby was crouched low ready to attack any one who came near, "You aren't my father Dean" she snarled at him "I hate you."

"Such a feisty one, she has laudable determination. Whilst you, Aro, require more of a mindless slave, we, the death Eaters and I require someone with a little more flair." Voldemort croaked. Man I wanted to kick his butt, thankfully Ruby had the same idea. "IVY IS NOT MINDLESS" she screamed at him. Thank, you, Rubes! She then proceeded to shout "_Accio Wand_". Doubt that would do her much good, but to my amazement a dark black wand flew off the table from the place of Narcissa Malfoy straight in to her hands. My jaw dropped, that was never supposed to happen. I made a mental note to ask her about that later. Narcissa slowly rose to her feet, brimming with fury, her husband also rose pointing his wand straight at Ruby. Ruby smiled a cruel heartless smile that I never though I would ever see, and prayed to God that I never would see again "You think I won't Lucius" she teased, paused for a second and then screamed "_CRUCIO_". His screams of pain filled my ears as he writhed in agony, "stop it Rubes, please stop" I begged but my pleas were drowned out somewhat. Bellatrix started to laugh that evil manic cackle of hers, excited at the prospect of pain and violence "The ickle wickle good girls got dark instincts in her" she exclaimed joyfully, clapping her hands together "Tell me girl, if you've got power like that, why are you with the good guys, 'Dumbledore's army' and the 'Order of the phoenix', you're pure blood, you belong here with us," she continued on, on a rush of pure ecstasy. "For once, I admit Bella is right, Ruby, you would be welcome with open arms, why don't you join us." Voldemort suggested, a smile playing on his pale lips. My best friend just stared at him long and hard before muttering "Finite, Diffindo" as my ropes sprung free and I flexed my ankles and wrists before standing up and joining her by her side.

"Ruby, what are you doing, just say no You have the most convincing argument for not becoming a Death eater " I argued,

"What if this is the way out?" she whispered so the human's couldn't hear, Jesus, was she serious, I wasn't going to let her do this.

"Ruby, think of Fred, and Remus, what would they think, what would they do? A Death Eater Ruby, not to mention the years you could do in Azkaban."

"I know, but would they prefer me dead?" she replied unconvincingly,

"Probably" I stated, "rather than see you under the command of him." I then hissed. Ruby just looked at me before turning back to face everyone, Voldemort lifted his hand and gave her a cold hard stare to stop her saying anything, "Ruby, would you be so kind as to showcase the utmost of your skills, perhaps dispose of someone. Anyone really" I just looked at him, was he serious. 'don't be stupid Ivy of course he is' I told myself, 'he's a dark wizard, he thinks nothing of it'. But Ruby, my best friend wasn't a killer she was to kind, gentle and loving. It hit me, she was. We all were. The red eyes that were starting to fade to gold now said it all, she killed. I looked over to her once again and I could see her surveying the crowd for her kill, her eyes glassy and hard, she caught a motion out of her peripheral vision spun round "for Lily and James" she said before shouting " _AVADA KEDAVRA_"Wormtail froze and hit the floor. "So that was Peter Pettigrew" I muttered to myself, pinching the bridge of my nose trying not to look at the death that my best friend brought about, "Rubes what have you done" I said a little louder so she could hear exactly what I was thinking.

"Aro, I'm sure you will agree, she's ours. She has too much talent to be locked away in one of your palaces." Voldemort calmly stated as more of an fact than suggestion. The one who aided Bellatrix in knocking me out was clearly displeased he hissed at Voldemort, and the one who was clearly the leader, which explained why he wanted a little chat to Ruby in our cell, Aro reached out to settle him, pushing him gently back down into his seat. Footsteps then echoes up the stone staircase at the other end of the room and the famous and dead Demitri, who well, didn't appear to be all that dead appeared a large smile spread across his face, arms outstretched in our direction, "Ruby, I didn't expect to see you here, sorry I haven't been in touch, but I thought it would be so fantastic if it was one huge surprise, the mutt forgot to burn me so here I am. And I had to go make sure your little family weren't following us, they gave me a bit of trouble, but I got them off the scent." My heart skipped a beat. George, if they had done anything to George I would single handily rip them all to shreds, they better not have gone anywhere near him. I notice that he was missing 2 fingers, at least they put up a fight. There was still some hope. Suddenly Voldemort's cold, ice like voice broke my thought and it froze the dark blood that was running in my veins, "Ivy, care to show us what you can do,"

"No. I. Won't" I tried to disguise my shaking voice, by attempting to keep a straight poker face, I'm not sure how well it worked though. "I won't do anything you ask, it is not going to happen" I added in a razor sharp tone. Four death eaters that I recognised from wanted posters rose, Yaxley, Karkaroff the High Master of The Durmstrang Institute, the famous werewolf Greyback and Dolohov, and made their way slowly towards me backing me further and further into the corner. Ruby got in the way of Greyback "Get out of my way, just because you're on our side doesn't mean you won't taste delicious when I get sick of you" he barked at her,

"My birth name...Lupin, ring any bells, because that's my Uncle you infected, so you had better watch your back." She laughed, until he swiped her aside and continued towards me.

I tried to keep a stern look on my face but all I was scared, very scared. My body started to shake uncontrollably and I felt like I was going to be sick. I just stared at then all and suddenly a warmth spread through me and in a sickening jerk my whole body lurched forward, and I landed on not hooves as I was expecting but four paws. Ruby possibly screamed and I roared at them, a Lion. The symbol of Gryffindor, Ruby joined in the moment of house pride and transformed into Eagle. Now it was my turn to back them into the corner, scared looks across their face. I brought my muzzle level with Yaxley by placing my paws on his shoulders pressing him against the wall, roaring in his terrified face. Revenge was sweet.

I shifted back, still pushing him against the wall "how many times do I have to say this today. Don't. Mess. With. Us"

"o…ok" he stammered, nodding as I released him and threw him to the floor.

I turned round to see Ruby standing in the middle of the table, "I suggest you sit back down, or me and Ivy are going to rip you all to shreds." She said innocently, smiling, at everyone as they slowly returned to their seats. Aro just kept his gaze fixed on me, a sly smile on his face. Ruby took Demetri's hand and stepped down of the table before snatching it away. "Now, I will agree to become a Death Eater, do whatever you say, lifetime of servitude, whatever. If you let Ivy go" she stared to pace up and down, It was like Fred pacing my living room all over again, she was going to be invisible to the death eaters any minute now, also, I couldn't believe she was doing this, was she mad. "And hey, if you're all big boys and girls your two sides can share me, a year each or however long. Just let her go, she's got too much ahead of her, I can't drag her down with me." I stood there mouth hanging open. She was doing this for me, so I could live my life with George, she was the best, best friend ever I owed her big time. However I wasn't going to let her give up like this. We were both going to get out of here, together. "Perhaps...before her gift was revealed, yet now, I admire your courage but she is far too valuable." Aro replied, Ruby dropped her head and mouthed "I tried", I gave her an encouraging smile and nodded.

"Well, I think this is settled then, we receive Ruby, and you receive Ivy," Voldemort agreed,

Demetri and another member of the Volturi stood up to take us back to the dungeon, of course Demetri grabbed Ruby, shoving her forward roughly I got the other, "I don't think we've been introduced" he said smoothly, "I'm Alec by the way, that's my sister Jane" he nodded to a tiny childlike girl with features similar to his.

"well you know my name so no need to tell you" I hissed,

"calm down Ivy, I don't want to hurt you" he said stopping in front of me before running a finger down my cheek, "I was hoping we could be friends seems as we'll be spending a lot more time together"

"friend's hey" I said raising and eyebrow,

"yes, I'd like to get to know you a bit more" his finger had reached my chin which he lifted up so I could look him in the eye, "I think you'd like what you'd find"

"yeah well" I held up my left hand, proudly displaying my rings "my husband beat you to it" I smiled thinking how much George would find this situation amusing, he'd say something like "glad to see you've got good taste mate, but she's got standards". Alec's face dropped, "well just as well you won't be seeing him for a while then. What he doesn't know won't hurt him right" I kicked him where it hurt,

"I will never, ever be disloyal to my husband. Especially with a creep like you" I growled, "he loves me and I love him. A love that you will never know in all your long eternal life"

"what a waste" he crooned, man he was persistent, "just think how powerful we could be together"

"get off me" I hissed and then I realised that there was a niggling feeling at the back of my head, almost like a twinge. I focused on this feeling and a cloud suddenly came over me and Alec was lying on the floor and I realised what was going on. My power, I could mimic other people's powers. Trust him to be able do deprive people of their senses. "husband win's every time" I spat as he shakily stood up.

"you'll regret that", man he was pissed,

"I don't think I will, well I didn't even know I could do that either until I did, unless, you want me to do that again?" He had no reply to that, he just grabbed me and threw me back into our little prison, followed by Ruby and Demitri. He turned to leave – he couldn't seem to get out of there fast enough - "husband wins" I mouthed at him, grinning. "You coming?" he asked impatiently, tapping his foot,

"Just a minute" he growled back , I stood near Ruby, he wasn't going anywhere near her, "Ruby, I can't believe this is you, you never gave up, you aren't some meaningless slave". he pleaded, "Convince them you belong with us, I'll look after you."

"Demetri, go, there's no helping me." She said as he left. I pulled her towards me and hugged her "They're coming, I know it, Fred and George and Merlin even Bill, I won't give up until we're back with them." I reassured her,

"I wish they wouldn't, have you seen how many Death Eaters there are, not to mention the vampires" she sniffed,

"Trust me Rubes, we're not staying here long enough to join them."

"now look who's turn it is to be right" she smiled, hugging me back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait - exams took over my life !**

Chapter 5 

_A few weeks had slowly passed, the only indication of the time of day was the light coming and going through the little window in our cell. Neither of us could tell you the day of the week. Why we were still stuck down here was anyone's guess, they'd chosen who they wanted but not acted on it. We hadn't had any proper food for days and the burning sensation at the back of our throats was ever increasing. The bloodlust infuriating. We had barely spoken to each other, there was too much to say and so much that had to be left unsaid, we just sat in silence, comforting each other with hugs and promises of escape. _

"Ivy?" Ruby questioned, her eyes dark and haunting and her voice raspy and harsh from the burning, "When you changed into the lion. How'd that work? Can you do it with any gift?" I nodded we hadn't really spoken about my new found talent.

"Rubes, where are you going with this?" I was intrigued, she smiled

"Ivy, I am not going anywhere. I need to stay here. You are, change into a bird, go out of the window and then use Demetri's gift to find them. I don't care if you don't come back for me" was she mad,

" Are you feeling alright Rubes or are you just going mad"

"I vant to suck your blood" she joked cracking a smile, trying to cover up a serious issue, "Do you think Fred would let you stay here?" I argued, there was no way I was going to let her stay here, there was an awkward silence, "What about you? They'll kill you if I escape." I said quietly

"I'm far too valuable for that, Aro simply wont allow it. And anyway, as long as you get away, go enjoy life, and whatever. I've had my fun." I pulled her into a crushing hug. "I'll be back I promise" I murmured, as I felt heavy tears drop onto my shoulder. I finally let go and we just looked at each other with a certain understanding. She needed hope so I shifted into a pure white dove and soared towards the ceiling and the open sky. I couldn't bring myself to look back.

I circled the area, drawing a mental map of where we were, it turned out we'd been kept at the Malfoy family home. It shouldn't be too hard to find that again. I landed and transformed back a few miles beyond the boundary in the dense woodland so that they wouldn't catch me. I just had to somehow focus on the task at hand. I had to find the others. I had been spending as much time around those who had gifts just to learn how to use them, but I didn't even know If I could use Demetri's tacking gift without him around, but I suppose I had stayed a dove to this distance. I had yet to workout if I could just use that gift whenever I wanted just not as well or up to a certain distance. Well here goes nothing I told myself, focusing on the tiny trace scent of George that still lingered on the grubby shirt that I still wore, I concentrated hard digging my toes into the forest floor, grounding myself. (I left home that morning without shoes so I just had to lump it.). The more I focused on George a tiny faint spark began to appear far on the horizon and I could almost taste his gentle, loving mind, my guiding light.

I stumbled through the forest until the sun dropped far below the horizon, my thirst becoming stronger as I became weaker until I could continue no more and I collapsed on the floor, through my flickering eyelids I could see a flickering light through the trees that bobbed up and down as it came closer and closer until it was almost on top of me and a familiar face loomed over me, "Good. God. Ivy is that you?"

"Fred" I rasped, my throat burning

"GEORGE, GEORGE OVER HERE. IT'S IVY" a figure came sprinting through the trees, "Ivy" he whispered crouching down beside me,

"Georgie" I whimpered, a tear sliding down my cheek,

"hey, hey, come here" he said pulling me towards him, kissing the top of my head, "everything's going to be ok", I suddenly pulled away, his scent overpowering. A confused look crossed his face but then he looked me directly in the eyes as he pushed my tangled hair out of my face. He understood, "Fred, have you got those blood bags? We're going to need them"

"one vamp snack coming right up" he chirped dashing off and returning swiftly, I feebly raised my eyebrow, "well we figured if you had been taken you probably weren't going to be getting much of the essentials". Much to my surprise he ripped open a bag and handed it to George who, much to his clear disgust, held it for me so that I could drink. I was far too weak to do it myself.

After my 'snack' George helped me too my feet but walking was still hard so he picked me up and carried me into a clearing where three figures sat around a fire, I recognised the shock of ginger hair to be Bill, the fainter ginger had to be Arthur and the final figure revealed himself to be Remus. "thank God your ok" Bill said,

"I didn't know you cared" I teased,

"I don't but my brother is in a better mood with you around" he teased back, a relieved smile on his face. Remus handed George a blanket which he then wrapped around my shoulders "it's good to see your ok" he smiled kindly, making room for me and George to sit down. Fred passed me another blood bag, "here have another, you need the strength" he smiled kindly,

"thanks Frederick" I smiled back.

"Right Ivy, now where's Ruby, I'm off to find her" he said standing up to leave,

"she's not out there Fred" I said quietly,

"Ivy where is Ruby"

"she's still there, she's still at Malfoy Manor"

"SHE'S STILL THERE, YOU LEFT HER THERE ON HER OWN"

"She created a diversion so I could get out and find you"

"Why didn't you bring her too, you bitch you left her" he spat at me,

"Don't you dare call my wife a bitch" George said standing up to face his brother who I couldn't look in the eye, "she's not strong enough for this" he hissed,

"SHE LEFT HER"

"I'M SURE SHE HAD HER REASONS"

"HEY" I managed to shout and they both looked at me, silence fell over us, "if we both left we would both be dead by now and I'm sure you'd prefer us both alive. I would have stayed so she could come but she couldn't come because, because she can't do what I can do"

"what do you mean 'what you can do'" George said slowly,

"I mean my power"

"power" Bill scoffed, "you don't have one, Ruby does"

"that's where your wrong my dear brother-in-law" all four pairs of eyes were focused on me. "Fred you have a power" I said matter of factly, he just gaped at me, "how do you know about that. Ruby must have told you no one else knows"

"YOU HAVE A POWER" George and Bill said surprised unison

"she didn't tell me I can just tell because whatever it is I can mimic it"

"that's fantastic Ives" George smiled, coming back over and kissing me.

"Prove it" Fred ordered.

"Fine" I sighed, slowly standing up and facing a furious Fred. I looked him straight in the eye's and focused on that niggling feeling. Nothing happened, well nothing initially apparent happened until George spoke. "Uhhh Ives, where are you"

"I'm here silly" I said poking him in the ribs.

"JEEZ, don't do that" he said shocked

"well, well, well, you were telling the truth" Fred said amazed and he suddenly glowed purple, "Fred where'd you go" Bill said confused,

"the power of invisibility is an amazing thing" he smiled, that's why he was purple, it was showing me that he was invisible to everyone else.

We returned to our normal visibility and George just hugged me, "that was fantastic" he murmured into my hair "I love you"

"I love you too, never forget that" I whispered in reply leaning up to kiss him, pulling him towards me, "that still doesn't explain why you came" Fred said sharply,

"one of the Volturi members is a tracker, I spent time around him and learnt how to use his gift" I said detaching myself from my husband, "it turns out once I have used it around the possessor I can use it again but either not as strong or it just takes more effort and energy. So I was the one who could find you, to rescue her" Fred just looked at me, a lost look on his face "BUT WHAT IF SHE'S DEAD" he sobbed crumpling to the floor, "what if she's dead"

"she won't be. She's far too valuable to them, a rare talent that they desperately want. Besides I scared them silly when I suddenly became a lion, imagine what she could do"

"you became a lion" George said in disbelief,

"and I roared in their faces, they looked like they were about to wet themselves" I grinned at my husband. "they call themselves Death Eaters" Lupin chuckled. I could see Arthur helping his son to his feet, "We'll get her back don't you worry Son."

"Thank's dad" Fred sniffed,

"look first think tomorrow morning I'll head home and round up some more help and we'll get her back"

"TOMORROW, I'M NOT WAITING TILL TOMORROW"

"DON'T YOU DARE GO NOW UNLESS YOU ACTUALLY WANT HER TO BE DEAD" I growled at him, "they'll be on full alert with me gone, it'd be too risky, your dad's right we have to wait till tomorrow"

"look Fred we all want her back as much as you do, listen to Ivy, she's right we can't go blundering in there we need to make a plan and have backup we can't do this with just the six of us" Remus said nodding in my direction

"ok" Fred said quietly, looking at me.

"ohh and Ivy I have something that I think belongs to you" Remus said rummaging in the backpack he had at his feet before producing my wand,

"THANK YOU" I squealed, before hugging him, "I though they had it – never though I'd be seeing this again" I said smiling, "thank you Remus"

"Your most welcome Ivy, you must have dropped it in all of the commotion , we found it with Ruby's in a clearing about a mile from The Burrow, she must have accioed it, it flew out of the window and nearly hit poor Molly in the eye, so Fred could pick up your trail"

"sounds like Ruby" I smiled, "always thinking one step ahead".

"well I think we're all tired and tetchy and we all need a goodnights sleep, especially you Ivy. " he glared at George, "you've had a tough time and I can imagine slept little" I nodded in agreement and we all said our goodnights, I caught Fred on the way into the tent "we will get her back",

"look I'm sorry for yelling at you"

"hey, don't worry about it. I would have done the same if it were George" I said with a faint smiled, he pulled me into a crushing hug, "She's lucky to have you as a friend Ivy, we all are and I'm glad George found you, he's lucky too" I blushed,

"we'll I'm lucky to have found him"

"well, night Ivy"

"night Fred" I said as he disappeared inside. His presence was soon replaced by George. "you ok honey?" he asked soflty,

"I'll be better once I've had a shower" I smiled,

"ok, we're the second bedroom on the right" he kissed the top of my head, and left me to go and clean up.

I had my shower and managed to detangle my matted hair before heading off to bed, I entered our room quietly so not to disturb George, I just watched his sleeping form for a moment, I was back with the man I loved, his tousled ginger hair and bright green eyes, the memories that kept me going through those dark days. It took me a few seconds to realise that he was watching me too, "come here you" he smiled, pulling back one side of the covers so that I could climb in next to him, "I missed you G" I said lying next to him, "I missed you too honey, and I'm sorry"

"let's not talk about that" I said before kissing him, sliding my arms around his waist, savouring the feeling of his warm body next to mine, "what's done is done and we can't change that, it's in the past and behind us, let's focus on the future"

"I love you Ivy Weasley, so very much" he said stroking my cheek,

"I love you too Georgie, more than words can say" I kissed him once again, tucking myself against his side as he wrapped his arms round me protectively. I felt safe for the first time in a while. The night passed, his kisses tender and soft and his caresses gentle and loving.

I awoke the next morning to an empty bed and a pile of fresh clothes. I dragged myself out of bed and relished the feeling of clean clothes, and walked out to be greeted by Fred and George attempting to make breakfast. Fred spun around upon hearing my entrance, he took one look at me and snorted, "I thought you said you were going to sort your hair out"

"I did" I replied matter of factly. He looked between mine and George's blushing faces, "you've got a lot to learn mate, a lot to learn"

"did I ever mention that Ivy was a good teacher" he grinned,

"did I marry the wrong girl" he teased back, a sad look passed across his face

"do you find me attractive then" I joked,

"your fit and everything Ivy but…"

"I'm too short, my boobs are too small, my eyes too close together and I'm just not Ruby"

"got it in one" he grinned,

"good you married the right one" I told him as he wondered off. George came up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist, "ignore him, your perfect and I definitely married the right girl" I turned around and cupped his cheek in one hand,

"your pretty damn perfect too". He smiled and lent down to kiss me, "yep right twin" I teased after. I grinned some more as another Weasley waltzed in "thank God only one of you came back, my eyes are being assaulted enough with just one love fest, let alone two"

"you don't mean that Bill, your just jealous"

"well it sucks that Ruby's still stuck in that hell hole, she was nice enough and besides Fred's no fun when he's all mopey, but jealous, whatever Ivy" he ginned,

"whatever you say Bill, whatever you say".

It turned out that Arthur had disapparated earlier and rounded up the troops, standing around outside the tent were most of the DA, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Lavender, Lee, plus Molly, Percy (who knows why he suddenly decided to show his face), Fleur and much to my surprise Charlie.

"CHARLIE" I exclaimed, "what are you doing here"

"couldn't pass off a chance of a good fight now could I" he grinned wickedly "and of course an excuse to see my favourite titchy sister-in-law" he teased,

"what did you just call me"

"before you bite my head off I was merely distinguishing the difference between you and Ruby. You are smaller than her, therefore short in comparison. It's a fact that you are smaller that her and in no way was I calling you short, just shorter" he said,

"well saved" I grinned giving him a hug, "it's good to see you too my favourite brother-in-law"

"favourite now am I" he teased,

"well let me see, Bill constantly makes references to our sex life"

"I don't remember that bed ever making that noise before, I think I'll get dad to invest in better sound proofing" Bill interjected as he walked past

"He's just a wee bit jealous I think, probably because his baby brother's getting more action that him" Charlie chuckled in Bill's direction.

"well then there is Ronald dearest and he's just well Ron and we just wind each other up, next up Percy"

"Percy who?" he joked,

"exactly, and Fred, well he just tries to switch places with George because he thinks it's funny. But what he fails to remember is that I can tell him and my dear husband apart" I stated, Charlie just laughed,

"Fair enough, fair enough". George had come up behind me during my rant,

"I hope so too" he whispered in my ear before kissing the top of my head, "time to round up the troops?".

"Yep I think so".

"HEY EVERYONE" I called and the clearing fell silent , "ok I'm guessing you all know why you're here. We need to get Ruby back. " there were nods of agreement and cheers. "Ok here's the plan, I'll go back in the way I got out, I doubt they'd keep her in the same place knowing I escaped from there so the coast should be clear, I'll try and open the main door. Fred keep as close to me as you can at all times and we're doing to clear the way for everyone else"

"Now you let me run after my wife" he sighed

"only because you'll be useful this time"

"No offence but Fred really?" Ron asked bemused,

"your brother is more talented than you give him credit for Ronald" I smiled sweetly at him "Fred shall we demonstrate"

"ok" he said as we both disappeared and everyone gasped,

"zat is magnificent" Fleur exclaimed, in awe as we then reappeared. "you are very clever they won't know what has hit zem". She was very, very right.


End file.
